


The Trouble with Telepaths

by endingthemes



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Get Together, M/M, Meet the Family, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you shy about me meeting your family?” Erik asks with a huge smile. “Are you kidding me?”</p><p>“It’s not funny,” Charles says, his hands firmly planted on his hips, and it’s honestly hilarious so Erik laughs right in his face.</p><p>(Or a <i>Star Trek</i> AU in which Captain Erik Lehnsherr pays a visit to First Officer Charles Xavier's home planet and encounters a few surprises.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Telepaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsubame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame/gifts).



> Written for Tsubame for Secret Mutant 2015. Thanks so much for your prompts! I'm sorry I took your scifi AU idea and turned it silly, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :')

“Erik,” Charles says again, “you really don’t need to go down there. I’ll head the greeting party.”

Erik straightens the collar of his red dress uniform, checking himself in the mirror. “Charles, I’m the captain of the ship. Of course I’m going to greet them. It would be rude otherwise.”

“They won’t mind,” Charles insists, his eyes meeting Erik’s in the mirror. “We don’t stand on that kind of ceremony, and I’m the first officer, so it’s really fine.”

Erik turns to face Charles, his brow furrowing. “You’ve told me for years that Xarians are culturally sticklers for the rules and that’s why you insist on being such a pain in my ass, but now that we’re actually here visiting your home planet, you don’t think that the captain should be the one to go down to meet your leaders? Are you being serious right now?” Erik reaches a hand out as if to feel Charles’ forehead for a fever. “Are you ill?”

“I’m fine,” Charles says, batting Erik’s hand away. “Stop trying to baby me. It’s insulting coming from someone who can barely tie his own shoes. I’m just saying you don’t need to go!”

“I’m going,” Erik says. “The Xarians rarely allow visitors, and this is a once in a century recruiting chance.”

Charles looks ready to object again, but he bites the words back, his shoulders sagging. “Fine, but don’t be surprised if it’s... weird.”

Erik eyes his first officer. Charles never gives in when it comes to an argument, so just what exactly is going on? Could it be…?

“Are you shy about me meeting your family?” Erik asks with a huge smile. “Are you kidding me?”

“It’s not funny,” Charles says, his hands firmly planted on his hips, and it’s honestly hilarious so Erik laughs right in his face.

**

The landing party consists of Erik, Charles, their pilot Alex, their security officer Raven, and their lead mechanic Darwin. Erik thinks he’s chosen well, but Charles looks like he’s going to his execution as Sean beams them down with a jaunty salute. They land in what Charles had referred to as a “back lawn” but Erik would call the courtyard of a wealthy medieval lord. There are columns and marble and statues and everyone takes a second to look around in pure awe. It’s one thing to see pictures of Xaria. It’s another thing to actually be standing on the planet.

There’s a gathered group waiting for them wearing draped robes and looking downright regal. Erik’s always found the Xarians intimidating -- they’re smarter, stronger, and more beautiful than any humans -- but he’s only ever seen Charles and Admiral Frost in the flesh. Seeing more than ten all gathered in a group, their fluorescent blue eyes glowing and their gorgeous faces in their trademark beautiful blank scowls has Erik wanting to take a step back.

“Greetings,” one says in the same bizarre accent that Charles has, so close to a human British accent, but infinitely smoother. “And welcome to Xaria. I am their Prime, Brian Xavier.”

Charles’ dad, Erik thinks dumbly, even as he falls into a somewhat graceful half-bow. “Prime Xavier,” Erik says, “I am Captain Erik Lehnsherr of the USS Magneto, and on behalf of Starfleet, thank you for your invitation.” He hopes that came out somewhat alright. He’s never been great at diplomacy. He tends to leave that to Charles, but his faithful first officer is standing slightly behind him, absolutely silent.

“Well met, Captain,” Prime Xavier says. “It’s tradition to start all friendly meetings such as this with a small feast. We can finish our introductions when we’re seated.”

Before Erik even has a chance to answer, the Prime and his entourage turn and begin heading for an ornate patio surrounded by fountains and flowers.

“Uh…” Raven starts, but Erik shushes her. He knows the whole thing was rather abrupt, but the last thing they want to do is offend the Xarians in any way. The goal is to get more of them to join Starfleet, so they need to play this well.

As they quietly follow the procession, Erik shoots Charles a question. _Did that go alright?_

Charles jumps, startled enough to almost let out a squeak, and it’s only then that Erik realizes there’s a high chance Charles is having a telepathic conversation with his people.

 _Sorry to interrupt_ , Erik sends quickly.

 _No_ , Charles says, his mental voice hesitant and shy. Erik’s never heard anything like it before. Charles loves to be the annoying voice in Erik’s mind, scolding him for his stupid choices. _You’re just fine, Erik. We don’t really know how to interact with outsiders. We’ve rarely done it._

 _Right_ , Erik says, and of course that makes sense. There are only forty million Xarians, and they keep mostly to themselves and their own planet. _Glad to see your dad at least?_

 _Sure_ , Charles says. _My mother’s the one next to him, with the long, blonde hair._

 _She’s hot_ , Erik says with the mental equivalent of a pervy wink and Charles responds with the sensation of an elbow to the ribs. Erik’s about to reach out and pinch Charles’ side for real when he realizes they’ve stopped and Charles’ father is staring at him with his intense blue eyes.

The silence drags on for a moment too long before Prime Xavier finally says, “Welcome to our pavilion. Please take a seat.”

“Thank you,” Erik says, and he and his crew sit on one side of the table. Prime Xavier sits across from Erik, his wife and advisors filling up the rest of the seats on the opposite side. Immediately servants begin pouring drinks, and Erik’s amazed by the lavish lifestyle on display until he remembers that this is completely normal for this planet, where wealth is abundant and even servants are paid a high wage. Apparently, poverty doesn’t exist on Xaria. Erik thinks Earth has a lot to learn.

The introductions go easily with no faux pas from Erik’s crew. Darwin and Alex immediately engage the technology minister in conversation, and Raven asks the defense general about their rumored impressive shields, and by the time the first soup course has arrived, the table is full of the low murmur of voices.

Erik’s enjoying his surprisingly delicious purple soup and just starting to relax when Prime Xavier begins speaking again. “You’ve come to recruit, then.”

“Yes, sir,” Erik says. “Well, I should be more specific -- only to recruit for Starfleet’s exploratory missions. We know that your people are completely dedicated to pacifism.”

Pacifism is in fact one of Charles’ favorite subjects to lecture Erik about, but still Charles doesn’t say a word, sipping at his soup and avoiding his parent’s gaze. Erik has no idea what’s up with that and sends him a mental poke. Charles nearly chokes on his soup.

“Yes, we have been learning about these exploratory missions and agree with the premise,” Prime Xavier says. “However, as you know, our population is small and we have few to spare.”

“Surely, the pursuit of this kind of knowledge would be a boon to us as well,” Sharon says, dabbing at her mouth with a lacy napkin. She really is just beautiful as her son, and though everything about her feels restrained, Erik can see some genuine amusement in her smile as she says, “Charles does seem to be enjoying himself.”

“Yes,” Prime Xavier says, and it’s the first time Erik’s seen him look directly at his son. “He does seem to be having a good time.”

Erik feels like he’s missing something, but he knows better than to ask. “Yes, he’s been an invaluable asset to our crew and a shining example of your people for the Federation.” That sounds good, he thinks. He hopes that’s what Charles’ parents want to hear. He’s got no idea.

Even as he becomes the topic of their conversation, Charles continues to stare at his soup like it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen. Erik is about to poke him again when Sharon asks, “So, Captain, how long have you and Charles been married?”

Erik drops his spoon and it clatters into his bowl, splattering soup on the lovely pastel tablecloth. The whole table goes silent, looking to Erik and Sharon.

“Excuse me?” Erik manages, hastily wiping at the spilled soup with his useless fancy napkin.

“Your marriage, when did it happen?” she asks, unperturbed. Erik blinks wide eyes at her before turning to Charles.

 _What the fuck?_ he sends.

 _I told you not to come,_ Charles mentally mumbles in return. _I told you and yet here you are._

 _We’re married?_ Erik asks. _How are we married?_

“Look at them, darling,” Sharon says, laying a hand on Prime Xavier’s arm. “Who knew a non-telepath would ever have such a strong mental connection with our son? Oh, it’s just lovely.”

“I must admit I’m impressed as well,” Prime Xavier says, his expression still grim but his words lighter somehow. “I hadn’t thought such a connection possible with humans, but you’ve proven me wrong, Captain, as your bond is just as intimate as any we have between our own kind.”

Erik can’t breathe. Suddenly it seems like the atmosphere of Xaria isn’t fit for humans after all. A mental bond? Marriage? What?

 _Charles_ , he asks again, a bit desperately, _what’s going on?_

Charles finally looks up at Erik, biting his lip. _We’re a race of telepaths so minds and thoughts are considered the most intimate thing of all. We normally only communicate telepathically with family or lovers, and you’re not family, so…_

Erik hadn’t known this, but it kind of makes sense. _If that’s the case, then just let them know that’s not the way it is with us. That you communicate telepathically with plenty of the crew._

Charles lowers his eyes so Erik can no longer see the inhuman blue. _I don’t though._

Erik stares at the side of his too pretty face, and his thoughts begin to race. _Charles, just how intimate are we talking here?_

Charles winces. _Like… sex-level, I guess._

Erik blanches. _Are we having sex in front of your parents right now?_

 _Kind of_ , Charles admits.

Erik runs a hand over his face. What the fuck? What. The. Fuck.

“Ah,” Sharon says, looking rather taken aback. “I apologize, Captain. I can feel your distress and it seems I may have overstepped my bounds. I wasn’t aware you were keeping your relationship a secret.”

Prime Xavier is looking at Erik now, his brows lowering into an intimidating position.

Erik takes another side glance at Charles who is still attempting to metaphorically drown himself in his soup. Realizing that no help will be forthcoming, he decides to follow the path he hopes will avoid an intergalactic incident. “No bounds overstepped at all. We just prefer to be discrete for the sake of the crew.”

Charles’ head shoots up so fast that Erik worries for his neck.

Sharon smiles a mild and small smile, nothing like her son’s exuberant ones, but strangely familiar nonetheless. “I understand,” she says. “I apologize for bringing it up at dinner. Let’s talk about something else, shall we?”

Erik feels like he’s dodged a bullet as the conversation moves briskly onto tomorrow’s planned visit to the Xarian Science Academy. He can feel Charles’ eyes on him, but Erik’s too confused to meet his gaze and instead throws himself into being as polite and palatable as possible, which isn’t exactly easy.

The rest of the dinner goes fairly well though, with only a small silence when Raven shares a story of the time she broke a Klingon’s neck with her bare thighs. The Xarians look thoroughly scandalized, and Darwin smoothly adds that their current mission is exploratory in nature only and Raven’s previous military experience makes her an ideal security officer even though they have yet to encounter any hostile races.

“Thank you for joining us for our feast,” Prime Xavier says when the last dessert plate has been taken away. “We’ve prepared rooms here in our villa for all of you. The servants will show you the way.” He stands, still rather abrupt, though less intimidating now that Erik knows that this is just how the man is. Erik stands too, bowing again.

“Until tomorrow then,” Erik says.

“Charles, you’ll be joining us for the evening meditation, I’m sure,” Prime Xavier says.

Charles still looks kind of out of it, but he stands as well. “Of course, Father.” He turns to Erik, but is still avoiding looking straight at him. “I’ll report to you later, Captain.”

It’s bizarrely formal considering that they just had some sort of mind sex in front of his psychic parents, but Erik’s still not even sure what’s happening so he simply says, “See that you do.”

**

The guest villa is beautiful, situated on a high hill and looking out over the rather lavish town. The servants show each of them to a separate bedroom, but Erik’s not at all surprised to hear a knock on his door the moment the servant has turned down his sheets and left.

“Come in, Raven,” he says.

“How did you know it was me?” she asks, pushing her way into the room. Alex and Darwin are on her heels, entering without waiting for acknowledgment.

“All three of you,” Erik mutters, shaking his head. “What do you want?”

“Come on, Captain,” Alex says. “We should be commended for keeping quiet at dinner! How long have you and the First Officer been married?”

“We’re not married--”

“Okay, not married,” Raven corrects. “How long have you been banging?”

“We’re not banging--”

“You’re both crass as hell,” Darwin interrupts. “How long have you two been together?”

Erik crosses his arms. “We’re not.”

Three pairs of eyes blink at him.

“Captain, you don’t need to lie to us,” Alex says.

“I know,” Erik replies. “I’m not. I just told his parents that so they wouldn’t think we were… I don’t know, mentally molesting each other or something. They obviously don’t understand the working relationship we have.”

“Jesus Christ,” Raven says. “You lied to his telepathic parents? What could possibly go wrong?”

“I was trying to think on my feet and Charles wasn’t being very helpful, in case you didn’t notice,” Erik replies, miffed.

“You communicate telepathically with Charles though,” Darwin points out. “That’s romantic to the Xarians.”

“Did Charles tell you that?” Erik asks, throwing his hands up. “Why did he not tell me this!”

“You didn’t know,” Raven says. She turns to look at Darwin and Alex. “He didn’t know.”

“How would I know!” Erik exclaims.

“It’s in every xenology textbook!” Raven shoots back.

“Who has time to read all of that shit?” Erik retorts.

“Oh my god,” Alex says, “and this is our Captain. Fuck, I’m surprised we’re still alive.”

“Shut your mouth, Summers,” Erik growls. “I don’t care about any of this. Charles and I are doing just fine as we are. We get along. We have an ideal working relationship.”

“Oh my god,” Alex repeats.

“I can’t believe they’re not banging,” Raven says, shaking her head slowly.

“Darwin,” Erik snaps, “get them out of here.”

“Yessir,” Darwin gives Erik a lame little salute, but it’s not completely disrespectful at least. “Let’s go, you guys. Let’s give our Captain some time to examine his life choices.”

“Excuse me--” Erik starts, but the door has already shut behind them, leaving Erik suddenly alone in a large, quiet room on an unfamiliar planet with too many thoughts in his head. He feels strange, itchy and trapped like his skin is too small for his body. He paces the lush room, his booted feet sinking into the carpet as he rubs his hand over his face.

He can barely piece all of the evening together anymore. Xarians are telepaths who only communicate telepathically with their family or their lovers. Erik hadn’t known this. Charles only communicates telepathically with Erik and not the rest of the crew. Erik hadn’t known this either.

When had it all started? Just who had initiated it? Erik’s never really thought about it.

They’d been assigned to the USS Magneto over four years ago, and he and Charles had fallen into step so quickly he can barely recall what it was like before Charles. He sinks to the bed, unbuttoning the coat of his dress uniform so he can breathe more easily. With a sigh, he falls back to the sheets, staring up at the ornate ceiling.

 _Me_ , Erik thinks, finally recalling. _It was me._ They’d been wandering a strange, icy planet collecting samples when a three-eyed, sharp-toothed creature had burst out of the snow, jumping Charles and dragging him into a drift. Erik had seen red, yanking his phaser from his belt and holding down his finger on the trigger until there’d been more insides and bones than actual animal left. He’d been shaking with rage, blood rushing through his ears as he’d distantly heard Raven radio to have Dr. McCoy sent down immediately. Erik had dropped down next to Charles in the slushy red snow, unsure what blood had belonged to Charles and what to the creature.

“Charles?” he’d said, afraid to move him for fear of worsening any of his injuries, including a heavily bleeding bite mark in his neck, dangerously close to his spine. “Charles? Can you hear me?”

There’d been no answer. Erik had felt something clawing at him from the inside, and he needed Charles to be okay and he needed Charles to answer him _now. Charles?_ he’d said as loudly as he could with his mind, with no real idea of what he was doing. _Charles, please be okay._

And that had been when Erik had felt it for the first time, Charles’ own mind seeping into his, like he’d been standing alone in the cold and someone had come along and wrapped him in a warm blanket, a cure to both his chill and his loneliness. Charles had blinked open his vivid blue eyes and looked right up at Erik.

 _I’m okay_ , he’d said. _I’m fine, Erik. It’s going to take more than an ugly rat creature to kill me._

Erik had laughed a little hysterically, pushing Charles’ hair from his eyes and wiping at the blood trickling down his temple. _McCoy is coming._

Charles had winced. _Loud. You don’t need to stay it quite so… hard._

 _Sorry_ , Erik had sent quickly, trying not to shout this time. _Better?_

Charles had actually smiled. _Perfect._

That had been the beginning then, Erik realizes. And Charles had never said anything. After Charles had recovered, Erik had simply kept telepathically speaking to him and Charles had simply kept responding.

Then why had Charles never said anything? Had he been too embarrassed to tell Erik that it was romantic? Had Charles even thought of it as romantic?

Erik lets out an exasperated breath and frowns up at the ceiling. He’s not even sure he himself knows what romance is. Sure, he’s had a lot of sex with random people, but he’s never had a relationship. Now that he’s a captain, it’s mostly one-night stands during shore leave and otherwise becoming well acquainted with his hand. Last shore leave, he’d gone out, gotten laid, slipped out of the guy’s apartment the moment he’d fallen asleep, and snuck back to the ship. He’d spent the rest of his time off hanging out with Charles or working out.

Come to think of it, Erik’s never seen Charles go off on his own during shore leave. He spends his time with the crew and then sticks to the ship, either in the labs or the recreation room or in Erik’s room playing chess. In fact, Erik’s never seen Charles express any romantic interest in a person ever. And sexual interest? Erik snorts. He honestly can’t imagine it. Charles is so… neat. And controlling, and more than a little uptight about things. It’s hard to imagine his perfectly coiffed hair all messed up and his impeccably ironed uniform all wrinkled--

Well, no. Now that Erik’s imagining it, he can see it quite clearly. Charles’ cheeks would be hot with color and his red lips would swell nicely with kisses and his hair would enjoy every gentle yank from Erik’s hands--

Erik startles, his whole body jumping when he hears a precise double knock on the door. He knows it’s Charles, and he tries to shake off his thoughts, sitting up and calling out, “Come in.”

Charles enters on quiet feet. He’s not exactly graceful, not like many of the alien races Erik’s encountered, but he’s careful and deliberate in so much that he does. He’s wearing a wide-necked billowy robe like the rest of his people wore at dinner, and the material lays softly over the lines of his body, accentuating each plane and curve. He looks exotic and downright gorgeous and Erik’s mind has just been just contemplating rather explicit things and now his thoughts are a jumbled mess. Charles has always been attractive. For some reason that hasn’t seemed relevant until now.

“Uh,” Charles says as he spots Erik. “Should I come back later?”

Erik realizes now how bad this all must look -- his uniform is half off and rumpled, his hair is sticking up, and his face is warm and flushed. It definitely appears that he’s been having a little “me” time.

Charles takes a step back toward the door. “I should probably go--”

“No!” Erik jumps up from the bed. “No,” he repeats more calmly. “Sorry about the…” He waves vaguely at himself. “...the state I’m in.”

“It’s fine,” Charles says, though he’s definitely blushing. “We do need to talk, after all.”

Erik nods, and tries to figure out where to even begin. He’s just not sure how to proceed without fucking up. Charles’ job description is basically making sure that Erik doesn’t fuck up, but now Charles is part of the issue and Erik’s left adrift.

“Seems like I should have read my xenology textbook,” he finally settles on. “I really didn’t know.”

Charles smiles wryly. “I know you didn’t. I didn’t mean to take advantage of your ignorance, but it just kind of happened and the longer it went on, the harder it became to say. Then I found out we were coming here, and well, I knew they’d ask questions…”

Erik rubs at the back of his neck. “Yeah, uh, sorry I lied to your parents.”

“It’s really okay. I’m--” Charles starts, but the words die off. It’s rare to see him struggle to speak. His face takes on his signature determined expression, and he manages to continue, “If we’re being honest, I’m actually rather happy that you lied about us. It’s…” His eyes drop away from Erik’s gaze. “I know we’re not like that, Erik, but it felt good to know that you didn’t mind the thought. I don't want to make anything weird between us and nothing needs to change, but I don’t want to lie to you ever again, not even by omission.”

Does that mean…? Erik’s never been good at reading subtext. Charles dances around things while Erik crashes straight through them. It’s always worked well enough for them, but this is something Erik needs spelled out to him in bright, bold letters.

Erik draws a deep breath and takes the plunge. “Charles, am I the only one you communicate telepathically with?”

Charles still looks tense but he doesn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

Erik’s pulse picks up. “Am I--” He swallows and tries again. “Am I the reason you never go home with anyone during shore leave?”

Charles blinks, obviously not expecting this question. “No.”

Erik’s heart sinks. “Oh,” he says but the sound sticks in his throat. He’d thought-- He’d gotten this insane idea in his head that maybe--

“Wait,” Charles says, crossing the room in two quick strides. “Erik, wait.”

Erik blinks hard down at the plush carpet and realizes that the heavy weight in the pit of his stomach is disappointment.

“Damn it, Erik,” Charles’ hand comes into Erik’s vision, firmly resting under Erik’s chin and tilting his head back up. “Listen to me before you start pouting.”

“I’m not pouting,” Erik denies with a pout.

Charles looks a mix of fond, annoyed, and terrified. It’s a fascinating look, his eyes huge as he stares right at Erik. “I guess the answer is more like… kind of? For my people, the mental connection is the most important one by far. We have sex, of course.” Charles’ cheeks are taking on a pink tint again and it’s really quite fetching. “But we certainly don’t just go home with random people. We’re not really interested in physical intimacy until we’ve already established the mental bond and the feelings that come along with it. Sex is great, I guess, but it’s more of a bonus than a main course.”

Erik’s still trying to piece it all together. “So you need the mental connection first.”

“Yes,” Charles says.

“Then I’m not the only one you’ve had this kind of mental connection with,” Erik says, and he hates how weird he feels about that, something strange pushing against his ribs and making breathing difficult.

“No,” Charles says, shaking his head. “I’ve never… you’re the first.”

“But then the sex--”

“I’ve never had sex,” Charles confesses. He ducks his head and his hair falls into his face. “I’ve never even kissed someone.”

Erik’s jaw drops. Charles is a virgin? Erik’s hindbrain rears up, growling and gnashing its teeth, immensely pleased by this news. He could be Charles’ first. He could be Charles’ _only_. His base instinctual reaction is so strong that he’s shocked, but not as shocked as Charles who is blinking up at him, his lips parted.

“You want to have sex with me,” Charles says, as if he can’t quite process the information.

“Apparently, yes,” Erik says, and god, it all makes sense now. He’d been surprised by Charles’ parents, but the thought of he and Charles being together had never been bad. No, in fact, now that he’s really letting himself fully explore the idea, it sounds rather great. “Probably for longer than I even realized.”

Charles is still staring at him stunned.

“I’d be fine if we never did,” Erik rushes to add, and he knows that though sex with Charles would be nice, being with Charles in general is nicer. That he’d never give up what they have for something as fleeting as a great lay, and--

Holy shit. This isn’t about sex at all. Is he _in love_ with Charles?

“Am I in love with you?” Erik asks him, lost. He’s never been in love before. He has no idea what it’s supposed to feel like.

Charles looks flummoxed. “How the hell am I supposed to know?”

“You know everything,” Erik says. “You tell me this daily.”

Charles lets out a surprised laugh. “Then, yes, most definitely, you’re head over heels in love with me, because I say so.”

“Good, thanks for clearing that up,” Erik says, even as the warmth kindles in his heart from hearing Charles’ laugh. It’s sappy as hell, he thinks, but damn, it feels good. He feels confident enough now to reach out and rest his hands on Charles’ shoulders, holding him still so Erik can look him straight in the eye. “Are you in love with me?”

Charles smiles up at him. “Yes.”

“Since when?”

“Since the moment I woke up on that stupid cold planet with your voice in my head. You have the most beautiful mind I’ve ever encountered, Erik. I could search all the Federation galaxies and not find another person like you.”

Erik’s face heats. Sure, he’s been told he’s hot before but no one has ever complimented him on who he is as a person, much less something as intimate as his mind.

“If it helps,” Charles adds, “I think you’re hot also.”

That startles a laugh from Erik, and he watches as Charles’ eyes light up at the sight. He feels like a blind fool for never having seen it before. Charles’ happiness is leaking over into Erik’s mind and it makes him feel drunkenly overjoyed and invincible.

“Can I kiss you?” Erik blurts.

Charles stills, and though he’s still smiling, it falls slightly. “I don’t really know how to kiss--”

“I’ll show you,” Erik says. “It’s not hard.”

“What if I’m not good at it?” Charles asks, his brows drawing together. “I should look it up before we--”

Erik’s hand cups Charles’ cheek and Charles goes quiet. _For once, I get to teach you something,_ Erik sends and then he gently presses his lips to Charles’.

Charles stays perfectly still for another long moment, tense under Erik’s touch. But then he lets out a sigh, his breath ghosting across Erik's lips and his eyes falling closed. His hands come up to fist in the front of Erik’s shirt and suddenly they're kissing in earnest.

Erik’s gotten high on any measure of illegal substances throughout his lifetime, but he’s never felt anything quite like this. The simple, somewhat clumsy kiss has his heart beating so hard that he’s sure it’ll escape his chest, and he’s dizzy with a mix of elation and arousal, his mind going soft and fuzzy as it twines with Charles’. Charles makes a small pleased noise into the kiss as Erik’s arm circles his waist and draws him closer, his other hand sliding from Charles’ cheek into Charles’ perfect hair to mess it up.

They kiss for what feels like forever and not long enough at all, and Erik draws back slowly, blinking heavy, arousal drunk eyes as he gazes at Charles. “How was it?” he asks.

Charles is panting, his pupils blown and his cheeks flushed. Instead of answering, he grabs Erik’s collar and pulls him down into another kiss.

**

Erik wakes up to find a clingy telepath wrapped around him, Charles’ mouth slack and open in sleep as he drools on Erik’s shoulder. Erik’s still trying to come to terms with the somewhat squishy feelings inside of him that Charles inspires, but he doesn’t resist the urge to press a kiss to Charles’ messy hair. He can over examine everything or he can just roll with it.

Charles’ robe has slipped off of his shoulder, exposing the pale, freckled skin to the morning light. The sight makes Erik want to explore further, but he’s strangely satisfied after a night of making out and cuddling. He’s more than willing to take this slowly, one step at a time.

“Charles,” he mumbles, shaking him. “We’re going to be late for breakfast.”

Charles cracks one eye open and the moment awareness seeps in, he sits up in a rush. “Breakfast! They’ll kill me if I’m late!”

He pulls himself from Erik’s arms, stumbling out of the bed and he’s halfway to the door before he stops, turning back to look at Erik with still droopy eyes. He rushes back to the bed and pulls Erik into a still somewhat clumsy kiss that Erik melts into immediately.

Charles draws back slowly, licking his lips. “Okay, see you at breakfast,” he says with a smile and slips out of the room.

Erik gets ready in a daze. It feels a little too good to be true, but he’s not going to look a gifthorse in the mouth. He’s going to need to send a report to command notifying them of their relationship, but now that he’s heard about Xarian mating practices, he wonders if Admiral Frost already knows.

When the servant leads him to the terrace where they’ll be taking breakfast, he tenses when he sees only Prime Xavier and Sharon already seated.

“Good morning, Captain,” Sharon says. Erik wonders what time she got up to get her hair into such a perfect arrangement of twists and braids. “Please have a seat.”

“Good morning,” Erik says, smoothing down his uniform jacket as he sits. Prime Xavier simply nods at him in acknowledgment.

Silence reigns until a servant brings a cup of some beverage to Erik, and lacking anything else to do, Erik takes a sip immediately. It’s strong and has a bit of an acidic aftertaste. Erik supposes it’s Xarian coffee.

“How did you sleep, Captain?” Sharon asks. She’s half-smiling again.

“Very well,” Erik says, carefully trying to avoid thoughts of how warm Charles had been in his arms.

“Wonderful,” she says. “I’m so glad you two worked it out.”

Erik coughs hard on his drink.

“I told you they just needed a little push, darling,” Sharon says, inclining her head towards Prime Xavier.

“You were right, as always,” he says, sounding fairly flat though there is some fondness there.

“I knew it,” comes Charles’ voice and Erik turns to see Charles in his perfectly ironed gray uniform with his hair in place and his eyes narrowed. “I knew you wouldn’t have made such an obvious social faux pas.”

Sharon shrugs elegantly. “The happiness of my only child comes before diplomacy.”

Charles stomps right up next to Erik’s seat, glaring at his parents across the table. “I don’t need you interfering in my life.”

“It worked out, didn’t it?” Sharon says, unperturbed. “You’re welcome.”

Charles is turning a strange kind of red.

 _They knew we weren’t together?_ Erik sends to Charles. _They did it on purpose?_

 _Yes,_ Charles says, sinking into his own seat sulkily. _Never trust a telepath._

Erik sits up pin straight. “I apologize for the lies yesterday,” he says solemnly to Charles’ parents, “but I swear to you that I will always treat him well and take good care of him.”

“We already know,” Sharon says dismissively, reaching for something that looks like a scone. She turns to her husband. “What do you think about a spring wedding, darling? I would so love to see Charles surrounded by the xaleias in full bloom.”

Prime Xavier answers her, but Erik doesn’t hear it, stunned by her dismissal and the turn of events. It’s been a bizarre twenty four hours.

 _I think,_ Charles says, a little humor sneaking into his voice, _that we’ve been outclassed._


End file.
